Keith Lo (Earth-101001)
Keith Lo (キース・ロウ Kīsu Rou) is one of the deuteragonists from the anime series Kingdom Hearts. He is a member of the Ultimate Avengers and the White Tiger X. His vessel is Skyrees - one of the 6 Strongest Bakugan. Appearance Keith has long black hair that is bound in a white wrap, golden eyes. His muscles are also more defined and slender. He has a flexible, lean build - the results of his intense training with White Tigers. Keith's appearance consists of denim jeans and a green flannel shirt. In his hero costume, he wore a Hong Kong-styled clothing and his hair growing that is bound in a white wrap. Keith's eyes revert to their golden color, and he seems to be more "cat-ish". Personality Keith is generally depicted as calm and open-minded. In fact, many comparatives can be made between his personality and Yin and Yang, which he appropriately wears the symbol of, the Taijitu. The forces of Yin and Yang are generally described as opposite but complementary ''forces, and the same can be said about him. He can be calm and collected, but also a fierce competitor. These two qualities can be referred to as opposites, but they are not absolute in their differences, and the same can be said about Yin and Yang. Furthermore, the forces of Yin and Yang are interdependent, meaning that they cannot exist without their counterpart. This can also be compared to Keith's personality. His whole nature seems to be similar in principle to this metaphysical concept. He is generally revered as a kind-hearted, polite individual, who is very welcoming when meeting new people. Relationships Mai Keith and Mai were born and raised in the same mountain village in China, and grew up together alongside Hao, Wei, and Lee, becoming life-long friends. It was from Ray that Mariah first learned how to control their powers, and as time went on, their loyalty to each other led to the early stages of friendship. A month later, after his leg had healed, Mai decided to officially go out on a date with Keith. Mai asked why he needs a future. Keith explained to her that he lost his parents when he was young and drifted from place to place. His longing for somewhere to belong led him to join the Society but did not care for its political goals. Now, he desired to belong to someone: Mai. Powers and Abilities Powers * '''Chi Augmentation:' Through concentration, Keith can harness his mystical chi to augment his physical and mental capabilities to increased levels. He initially could augment his physical prowess to the non-superhuman level of the finest possible human specimen. After further study with the Book of the Iron Fist, he has since reached truly superhuman levels of physical activity, such as moving fast enough to catch bullets. * Iron Fist Punch: By summoning his chi and focusing it into his hand, he can draw upon the superhuman energy derived from the heart of the mystic serpent Shou-Lao and make his fist inhumanly powerful and superhumanly resistant to injury and pain on a superhuman scale. This "iron fist" technique does not involve a physical transformation of any kind, simply a psychic channeling of concentrated natural energy. With his fist in this state, like Rand, Keith can shatter wood and brick, rip through steel, and punch his opponents with extraordinary concussive force without sustaining an injury to himself. ** Nervous System Control: Keith has complete control over his nervous system enabling him to deaden himself to pain, resist the effects of drugs or poisons, and slow down the rate at which he bleeds. He also is able to pass lie detector tests. ** Hypnotism: After obtaining The Book of the Iron Fist from Daniel Rand, Keith has learned how to create various illusions and make his foes see what he wants them to see. ** Mind Fusion: He can use his power to temporarily fuse his consciousness with another person, resulting in a sharing of knowledge, emotions, and memories. ** Energy Absorption: At times, Keith has absorbed energy directed at himself and channeled it to augment his own power. ** Energy Generation: Iron Fist can project his Chi into a ranged attack, sort of like an energy blast. Keith can also transfer his Chi into other objects to accelerate them or give them more power. ** Energy Detection: Capable of detecting energy signatures. ** Dimensional Travel: Under certain circumstances, his chi can be focused to create nexus points between dimensions. ** Heightened Awareness: Demonstrated the ability to detect a threat to his well-being in his immediate vicinity before they commit the action; such as (Iron Fist Killer) and possesses enhanced intuition. ** Enhanced Senses: Keith has unusually keen eyesight, but it is unclear if it extends to superhuman level. He can focus his hearing so intensely that he can hear sweat rolling down someone's face. ** Empathy: Keith has the ability to sense and read the emotions/feelings/intentions of people and animals, can broadcast his own feelings in order to influence other people and/or animals emotions psionically. ** Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: He can increase his speed allowing him to dodge or catch bullets. Without the use of chi, he can run up to 35 mph. ** Enhanced Durability: Keith can generate a chi-based "aura" radiating from his body to protect himself from energy based attacks to a varied degree, and make himself more resilient against physical damage. ** Enhanced Healing: If he sustains injury or illness, Keith can focus his chi for the purposes of healing his injuries. On the brink of death after a battle with Radion the Atomic Man, Keith received a vision of Yu-Ti revealing that "the Iron Fist is not a weapon but a force of will which could perform miracles including healing," saving his life. By focusing enough he can even purge his own body of poison, however, Keith experienced great pain in the process. Recently he has proven capable of healing himself almost unconsciously and does not feel drained in doing so. Keith can also channel this energy into other people. ** Superhuman Longevity: Possibility of a slowed aging process much like his predecessor Daniel Rand. ** Environmental Adaptation: Through focus and meditation, Keith can sustain himself for extended periods of time in extreme temperature environments. Abilities Peak Human Physical Conditioning: Keith is an Olympic-level athlete and gymnast. Meditation: Keith is a master of meditation and relaxation techniques. He can enter a trance-like state to ignore pain and slow his heart rate. Master Martial Artist: Keith is a master of Chinese martial arts: Kunlunquan, Shaolinquan, Fujian White Crane, Judo, Aikido, Wing Chun, Ninjutsu, Muay Thai, Karate, Boxing and even loose street fighting tactics. Weapons Master: He has been trained in the use of almost all martial arts weapons. Pressure Point Locator: Keith can locate different pressure points on a human's body; incapacitate, paralyze, severely injure, or kill a person. Master Acrobat: Keith is an extremely skilled acrobat capable of many difficult feats. Multilingual: He can speak fluent in Chinese, English and has a limited vocabulary in Japanese. Trivia * Keith has many similarities to Ray Kon Category:Teenagers Category:Superheroes